beverlyhillbilliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan Drysdale
Morgan Drysdale, portrayed by Kevin Connolly, is a supporting character in the Beverly Hillbillies 1993 film. He is the son of Milburn Drysdale and Margaret Drysdale. At the suggestion of his father, Morgan befriends Elly May Clampett, the moment they meet he becomes instantly attracted to her. Role in the Film Morgan Drysdale is introduced, when Milburn is looking for his wife Margaret. Milburn tells Morgan he has a job for him, basically tells him his newest client, Jed Clampett, has a daughter his age and wants Morgan to be her friend. At first, Morgan is skeptical about the offer, stating "she must be a Major Bowwow!" Only after Milburn threats to cut him off financially does Morgan accept his offer. Morgan drives to the Clampett Estate to pick Elly May up for school. The second he see her, Morgan is completely in awe of how gorgeous her is in appearance. Unable talk say a word, Morgan repeatedly coughs as Elly May greets him and wonders if they are going to school. At the high school, Elly May greets follow students passing by her with noone responding back. Elly May gives up and asks Morgan what is up with everyone believing them all to be shy. Morgan simply state, "Elly May so what their losers and not one of them is worth over 300 Million!" Then Morgan stresses when he sees Derek and his posse, Jake and Lance, approaching. Derek greets him by calling him "Little Organ." Morgan tries to leave with Elly May, but Derek blocks him and demands his "lunch" money. Morgan informs them that all he has is "400 dollars in traveler's check." Jake says to sign them and hand it over. the Trio then shows a kid stuffed in a locker for not complying with their demands. Morgan agrees to wire the money to Derek's account who in turn says "before the close of the business day!" As Derek and his trio walk away, Elly May asks Morgan why he has to give money to that "Gorilla" and he simply replies "Well that Gorila is the Captain of the Wrestling team!" Elly May is surprised and amazed, thinking Derek wrestles a whole team. then Informs Morgan that she has never wrestled a team before, unless you count the "McCarter" triplets. Morgan, not knowing what to say, offers to buy Elly May a cappuccino. he next day, Morgan takes Elly May to the school gymnasium, as Elly May wants to sign up for the high school wrestling team. Derek sees them begins shouting at Morgan and takes him down to the gym floor. Jake and Lance taunt him to kiss it and Elly May helps him back up, but not before he complies and kisses the floor. After help Morgan back up, Elly confronts Derek and says, "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!" Derek replies on why is it any business of hers and refers to her as "Babie." Lance then asks, "What are you doing here anyway? Cornpone!" Elly informs them that she stopped by to join the wrestling team. Derek is amused by this and jabs with her that he doesn't wrestle girls, at least not in the gym. Derek then states to Elly May, "But in your case? I'll make an exception." Elly is glad to hear this and says, "Good! Then let's get started." She goes and forcefully pushes Derek to the floor to everyones surprise. He gets back up and with anger says, "I'm gonna kill you!" to Elly May, who replies "I'm gonna kill you!" The Coach hears the argument and explains nothing will happen, not without a signed permission slip from home. Derek agrees and looks at Elly May who in return glares right back at him. After Wrestling practice ends, Elly May arrives ready to wrestle Derek. Morgan appears and brings the entire student body with him as support for Elly May. Derek is rather shock by this act asking, if this is a joke?, which Morgan subtly jesters "No." Elly May then says to Derek, "Well, come on, baby. Let's wrestle!" They start circling the mat as all the students fill up the gymnasium. Morgan stands at mat side in Elly May's corner. Morgan spectates the wrestling match between Elly May and Derek. To his absolute delight Elly May dominates Derek, starting by breaking free of his gutwrench, then delivering an elbow to Derek's gut and snap slaming him to the match. Elly May applies various, albeit illegal, wrestling holds on Derek. As Morgan watches the action he continually roots for Elly May and is quite thrilled to see Derek's suffering. When Derek manages to get a pin on Elly May, Morgan displays concern and worry. However, Elly May turns the tables on Derek again and pins him, just before counting 3 she looks up at Morgan to see him excited about the outcome. After Elly May counts 3 she forcefully spins Derek around the mat and throws him at Lance and Jake. Morgan walks toward Elly May followed by The Coach, who gets into Elly May face, shouting "Young Lady! I think we found a New Team Captain!" Elly May and Morgan are thrilled by the news, Derek on the other hand is completely shocked at the demotion. Morgan sees Derek's reaction and gloats at his misery, The Coach then takes Morgan under his wing to discuss Elly May's performance. Morgan is present for Jed's Birthday Party and tries asking Elly May out for burgers, but is interrupted by his mother, who orders and takes off his "Silly " hat. Annoyed and embarrassed Morgan says to Elly May, I would understand if you didn't want to." but she responds with, "Sounds like fun!" Hearing this news puts Morgan is a utter shock again. Morgan, along with his family, attends Jed's wedding and he is the first one to discover Duke and Badette's puppies. Trivia '''- '''Morgan Drysdale is a character who is not from the Original TV Series but a replacement. Sonny Drysdale is his would be counterpart. Gallery Kevin Connolly as Morgan Drysdale.png Morgan and Milburn Drysdale.png Morgan crying.png Morgan in awe.png Morgan talking with Elly May.png Elly May&MorganShockedKidStuffedNLocker.png Morgan with Elly May dealing.png Morgan offering Elly May a coffee.png Derek forcing Morgan the kiss the floor.png Elly May mad@ Derek&Morgan unsure.png Elly May pushes down Derek.png Elly May enraged and Morgan.png Morgan and the Student Body.png Morgan pleased with Elly May dominating Derek.png Morgan rooting for Elly May.png Morgan worried as Derek pins Elly May.png Morgan thrilled as Elly May pins Derek.png Coach shouting at Elly May.png Morgan gloating at Derek with Elly May and The Coach.png Morgan asking Elly May out for burgers.png Morgan annoyed w-Mother-Elly May chuckles.png Morgan shocked.png The Drysdales at the wedding.png Morgan annoyed.png Morgan finds Duke and Babette's puppies.png Category:The Beverly Hillbillies film Category:Characters